conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aker Solutions
Aker Solutions is a company specializing in executing turnkey projects for the energy, hydrogen, industrial and Oil & Gas sectors. It is also well-known as a supplier of specialized services for industries and as an expert manufacturer of capital goods. With over 150 years' experience in industrial activities, AS is currently engaged in carrying out integrated projects for the construction of all kinds of power generation plants, mineral treatment and bulk-handling facilities, offshore installations for the wind and Oil & Gas industries, hydrogen production storage and transporting plants, fuel storage plants and other facilities and installations for the Oil & Gas industry. The company executes all the processes required for the successful completion of the projects: engineering, supply, erection, commissioning, operation and maintenance. History Oil & Gas The execution of different types of turnkey projects for the Oil & Gas sector is one of Aker Solutions' specialities. The company has carried out projects in many countries for the major multinational petrochemical companies with references in Kalmar Union, Russia, Germany, Poland-Lithuania, Sierra, Brazoria, Mexico, Brazil, Peru, Costa Rica, Belarus, Argentina, Nigeria, Angola and Jordan, among others. AS is an EPC contractor, capable of managing and developing projects right from the feasibility study, going through basic and detailed engineering, supply of equipment and materials, construction, supervision, commissioning and start-up and ending up with assisted operation of the plant. AS uses its enhanced expertise in high-value sectors to help clients access, develop and process new deposits efficiently, cost effectively, sustainably and safely across these key sectors: *Upstream Production (Onshore and Offshore) *Processing & Treating *LNG *Carbon Capture *Refining & Petrochemicals *Utilities & Infrastructure The company has various subsidiaries specialised in providing services and components necessary for the development of these projects and thereby assuring optimum standards of quality and strict compliance to schedules. This grouping of engineering, manufacturing and construction resources with references in a great variety of projects and countries means that AS offers the experience and capacity needed to design and construct a wide variety of Oil & Gas plants and installations. The company's branch offices worldwide provide the necessary support to carry out major projects in this field of business. Hydrogen Aker Solutions is a global leader in hydrogen production, storage and transport technologies. Its EPC services for the hydrogen industry have helped the development of the "hydrogen economy" in Kalmar Union since the early stages of the implementation of this economic model in the 1980s. The experience acquired in Kalmar Union during the last 35 years has turned the company into a world reference and currently exports its technology and its services in this field to countries around the world. AS products and services cover the entire life cycle of the hydrogen economy: *Production (direct or as a by-product) *Storage *Transportation infraestructures *Distribution sites Power & Energy Management AS is one of the main European contractors specialised in turnkey construction projects for all types of power generation facilities, from IGCC plants to conventional plants, including gas-fired and solar powered plants. The company carries out the whole process of a project including management, engineering, supplies, construction, assembly, start-up and operation and maintenance of the plants. With nearly 30 years' international experience as an EPC contractor, AS has built over 80 plants in several countries in Europe, Latin America and Africa that go to make up more than 36,000 MW installed. Since it started in the field of constructing major projects, AS has been supported by the main gas turbine OEMs and has participated in different projects alongside ASEA, General Electric, Alstom Power, Siemens Westinghouse, Mitsubishi Heavy Industries and Pratt & Whitney. AS has permanent offices in major countries in Americas, Europe and Asia which means that the company has a stable structure close to the projects it executes, and can therefore manage them more efficiently throughout their development. Turnkey Projects *Integrated Coal Zero-Emission Plants (IGCC) *Conventional power plants *Gas-fired Power Generation Facilities (open and combined cycle) *Desulphurisation and denitrification projects *Solar power plants *Biomass plants *Cogeneration plants *Solar PV plants *Wind farms Scope of supply *Project Management *Basic and detailed engineering *Manufacturing (HRSG, mechanical components, storage tanks) *System supply (mechanical and electrical) *Construction and assembly (electrical, mechanical and complete) *Start-up (start-up of plant, plant operation up to PAC) *Civil (site preparation, foundations, building, marine/river works) *O&M (Operation and maintenance of the plant) *Procurement of major equipment for solar PV plants *Evacuation infrastructure to the grid (Substations, Overhead lines ...) Mining & Handling AS specialises in mineral processing and handling projects. With over 40 years' experience and an extensive list of references on the international markets, the company has its own technology and is capable of developing all stages of a project, from engineering to start-up and operation of the installations it constructs under EPC contracts. Mining AS has major know-how in the mining area thanks to over 150 years' experience, as the company once worked its own mines and had its own processing plants. This has allowed it to specialise in the turnkey construction of this type of installation. The company deals with all phases of a project: feasibility studies, basic and detailed engineering, equipment supply, construction, commissioning, start-up, assisted operation and maintenance of the facility. For iron ore processing plants AS offers solutions customized to the client's needs, both in terms of design and execution conditions, and includes the following activities: *Grinding *Milling *Classification *Separation by magnets *Gravity *Flotation *Heap/tank leaching *Sedimentation of residues Collaboration with technological partners known worldwide means it can develop processing plants for other minerals (gold, copper etc). The company has a team of highly qualified professionals that cover the wide range of disciplines needed for these types of projects; mechanical, structural, civil, electrical, control and instrumentation. Handling In the Handling area, AS has over 40 years' experience and an extensive list of references for projects carried out in several countries, which along with major technological developments in this field means that the company can provide optimal solutions adapted to the needs of each customer. The company has its own means to carry out all the phases of a project, from the feasibility studies, the conceptual development of basic engineering, detailed engineering, supply of equipment, construction, commissioning, start-up, even assisted operation and maintenance of complete turnkey projects and the equipment that makes up these facilities. Based on major transport and storage capacities, AS designs have developed to achieve high levels of technology, providing state-of-the-art solutions to problems such as the degradation of material, fine particle formation, dust pollution etc. Amongst the systems usually offered for turnkey projects are: *Port terminals for bulk minerals *Homogenisation yards *Mine yards for storage All of them include in-house state-of-the-art designs for: *Dockside machinery: Grab unloaders and ship loaders *Chain Conveyors *Long distance stockyard machinery: stackers, reclaimers, bucket equipped machinery and combined stackers-reclaimers *Other types of stackers/reclaimers: bridge type, for circular piles, sideways reclaimers *Train loading and unloading stations In terms of the types of bulk material that the company has experience in, the most significant are: iron ore and derivatives, coal, cement, grain and sulphates. Additionally, AS has sufficient resources to design and adapt equipment to any type of dry bulk material. Manufacturing of Capital Goods AS has workshops specialized in manufacturing equipment for various sectors with ample experience exporting their products. It specializes in the manufacturing of pressure vessels for the Oil & Gas and Petrochemical industry and for the nuclear sector. With over 45 years' experience in delivering equipment to worldwide destinations, AS has become one of the most reliable pressure vessel manufacturing companies in the world. Enviromental engineering The Environmental Engineering department is the response to the growing demand to lower pollution arising as a consequence of the industrial activities and the modern urban conglomerations.AS Infrastructures and Environment covers the following work types in environmental engineering area: *Water desalination. *Drinking water supply and treatment. *Urban and industrial waste water treatment. *Urban and industrial solid waste treatment. *Treatment and revalorization of special wastes. *Other activities.This division consists of a multidisciplinary team of highly qualified professionals that guarantee the quality of the projects. Communications and control systems AS C&C division specializes in the design and installation of turnkey smart systems for the defence, communications, industrial, energy, environmental and civil infrastructure sectors. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies Category:Aker